The game's we play,the limits we push, the love we feel
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: What if someone else stopped Klaus from killing Rebekah and Marcel? What power does this female have over big bad Klaus, and whats what is this female? With this female back at his side the game is just beginning. KlausxOC RebekahxMarcel.
1. The beginning

**I'm stepping into new territory YET again lol, I just started the originals and I never seen one episode of vampire diaries if your new to my stories I make a LOT of typos but I'm slowly getting better. This is another one of my experiment stories so tell me what you think**

**KlausxOC.**

**You'll get to know the OC Character more in chapter 2 or 4**

* * *

_Previously on the originals_

_Rebekah was trapped in the basement of the hospital she worked at, the hospital basement that was soon to become her personal hell, as she turned around she saw heard Klaus walking down the steps taking his sweet ol time._

_Klaus was about to stab Rebekah in the chest until Marcel jumped on him to only be flung against the wall._

_Klaus was just about to stab Rebekah until.._

_**These violent delights will have violent ends.**_

"Every time I come searching for Klaus I lose a good pair of heels in the process this is slowly starting to work my nerves" A womanly voice said as it caught everyone's attention Klaus face become stone as he stood up still facing Rebekah who was now looking behind his leg to see who was talking but only saw two very damaged beige heels fly down the steps.

Klaus mumbled " Maybe you should invest in some shoe's then" "I HEARD THAT" Klaus sighed softly, waiting for the female who always took her time to come down the steps. Soon there was soft foot steps coming down the steps. " I shouldn't have to invest in shoe's Klaus this is my style for god sakes can't you ever be in some nice garden or something" Finally the women appeared before Rebekah's eyes.

The women from what she could tell from her distance had long leg's and a sickening sweet voice almost like she was mocking someone, then again she could be mocking Klaus right now. "Klaus woah what I miss" The women looked at the scene and smirked "Well this is awkward, usually it's enemies I stumble upon Klaus trying to harm not those who_ he..cares_ for" Klaus face harden again, and the women flinched still unable to see him but somehow knew.

All of a sudden a fast blur ran past her at Klaus, The women lifted her leg up kicking the fast blur away the person was tossed into a pile of rubble, the women walked over to the man and squatted down "And you are?"

Klaus finally had enough of these interferences "Iris.." The women named Iris stood up looking over her shoulder "Yes Klaus?" Klaus wasn't expecting her to respond and just sighed again " I'm kinda busy here if you can't tell" The Iris looked down at the man in the rubble " This person is Elijah?"

Iris sighed and walked besides Klaus looking down at a disorientated Rebekah, and then looked over at some odd groaning noise, and saw another man in a pile of rubble. " Klaus let's go" Iris gripped her chest lightly where her heart was " This place it's painful for you, I don't like it" Klaus glared at Iris " Then why did you come! LEAVE I want revenge!"

Iris sighed and noticed he was serious well felt it this time, "Who are you?" Iris turned around to face Elijah " I'm a secret apparently whatever" Elijah stepped a bit closer only to have Iris go into a mauy-thai defense stance.

Elijah took in her sight, she was a tan women was long dark brown hair, she had a strong smell of a garden and a river. She had big doe like brown eyes that harden very quickly, and fair skin almost like she never experienced any hardship, she wore a simple white shirt and her long-legs cover in blue skinny-jeans what shocked him was she was barefooted. 'Who exactly is this women? that kicked me? an original?' Elijah lifted his hands in defeat "I'm not going to harm you" He tried to reason with Iris " I just need to get to my brother."

Iris scoffed " You couldn't harm me if you wanted to, and it's not my place to stand between family members anyway isn't that right Klaus?" Klaus was slowly getting pissed, and Iris rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Klaus turned and screamed at Iris " THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND MY FAMILY LEAVE" Iris stared up into Klaus angry eyes and walked away quietly. " You're right, go ahead kill your sister and her lover, and then allow Elijah to do whatever he came here for I'll just do as you ask as always."

Klaus hesitate and turned back to his sister, then all of a sudden the sadness he felt before worsened, he rolled his eyes " Damn it Iris!" Iris began sitting on the stairs " Don't mind me I'm just here for the show"

Elijah sped a Klaus taking this as an opportunity and took the knife from Klaus about to stab him only to be kicked again, and have an angry face snarling at him. Klaus sighed realizing that as long as Iris was here no harm will be done to him even if she wanted to let someone else hurt him instinct would kick in.

Klaus looked at his brother " Give me the dagger" Elijah stood up dusting his suit off " I think not brother lets all just talk this out" Iris giggled slightly, but licked her lips softly as Marcel, stood up and smirked at her " Something funny?"

Klaus looked at her " yes something funny love?" Iris stiffened and glared at Klaus who just smirked at her. " Not anymore go ahead talk it out I'm enjoy this." Honestly Iris just wanted to know the full story up to here, she knew about Rebekah, and about Marcel love life, and she knew about Elijah. What she didn't know was what they did to cause Klaus so much pain, Iris touched her heart softly.

Klaus looked at Elijah "Funny how we all are here and the people I loved betrayed me done me so wrong." Marcel spoke carefully "That's not it Klaus we just wanted to be together.." Rebekah spat at Klaus " But we couldn't not with you around." Elijah sighed realizing another situation.

Klaus looked at Rebekah then at Marcel shaking his head " Neither of you could ever know what love was. None of you! I loved you, and this what you do? this is what you do to someone that loves you?" Rebekah plead " It was a mistake! I'm sorry!" Klaus shook his head still hurt he called over his shoulder " Iris come over here"

Iris who was listening very carefully finally pieced certain things together, and even with a pained heart stood up and walked over to Klaus. " Yes?" Klaus walked behind Iris and tucked her hair behind her ear, whispering softly " Tell them your thoughts on love." Iris took this seriously now " Love in my eyes is loyalty, devotion, where you're willing to do anything and everything for someone, love is an enemy, but a friend." Iris looked down at Rebekah which, caused Rebekah to flinch under her cold gaze how can such beautiful eyes be cold " Your love is worthless to me, you say you loved Marcel, but as soon as you felt pain you ran but you're not the worst the worst person here is" Iris turned her gaze to Elijah and grinned psychotically at him " Well I think you know what I'm talking about"

Iris blinked and yawned stretching " This is tiring.." Elijah looked at me "No disrespect but you have no say so here..this is between family" Right when he said that Hayley came walking down the steps looking very so pregnant and confused, Elijah ran to her side to help her down the rest of the steps. Iris harden, and so did Klaus.

" Right.._family.." _Iris felt her heart really clench this whole experience so far has been hell..Iris turned around to face Hayley and Elijah looking behind Klaus's arm, and Klaus looked down at Iris. " I'm leaving Klaus." Klaus sighed gripping her arm "Stay." Iris flinched and spoke evenly " Nothing is happening here, you're either going to kill her or not" Klaus clapped his hands together " Iris make this interesting."

Iris loved games, but right now she just wanted to get away from this horrid people. " Let's play Romeo and Juliet hide and seek, you two have an hour head start and Klaus and me will come after you, BUT I only will give hints if I see you, sense you or catch a whiff of you I can tell Klaus, but like Romeo and Juliet you two have to be together if you separate, _**I'll kill** you _Now lets leave"

Hayley crossed her arms " Who's she" Iris snapped her head to Hayley startingly everyone " You don't get to ask questions here" Now Iris was pissed and walked up the stairs "Klaus we need to have a talk" Klaus rolled his eyes and smirked " Hayley you pissed off the wrong female" Hayley rubbed her head. Iris yelled down the steps " If you want to talk to Klaus come to the hotel room, Le verna road." Klaus looked down at Rebekah and over to Marcel " You two will die if not by my hands, by Iris's because you two don't know what love is."

Klaus ran after Iris.

* * *

_**I** _**Know this is very confusing I literally had to figure out a way to introduce her and I did tada!**

**so after this hellish chapter the second chapter will be up today~**


	2. A myth? Reality

**Now lets get this actual story on the road sorry again for shitty first chapter, starting here it will get better.**

* * *

Marcel helped Rebekah up, whipping the smudge off her face. Rebekah looked at Marcel and then back at Elijah " Who the hell was that?" Elijah crossed his arms " Not the slightest clue but I will find out, you two leave quickly get out of here." Didn't have to tell them twice Marcel and Rebekah left quickly. Elijah turned to face Hayley who still looked seemingly confused " Do you know who she was" Hayley shook her head "No I don't"

Elijah nodded " I'm going to them." Hayley blinked following him " I'm going to" Elijah turned around and faced Hayley " No it's to dangerous and whatever or whoever it is clearly doesn't like you" Hayley shrugged " So what you're not going alone it could be a trapped." Elijah nodded giving in.

**With Iris and Klaus**

Iris walked into the apartment angrily, with Klaus slamming the door. Klaus opened his arms wide " Wanna talk about it love" Iris stormed back over to Klaus and pointed at him opening her mouth then walked away. Klaus sighed and grabbed her wrist " Talk" Iris eye's watered and Klaus rubbed his chin letting go over her " I can smelt it...I can smelt it he smells of you"

Klaus nodded understanding " I'm sorry" Iris smacked Klaus " I can tell it wasn't made from love" Klaus looked at her and nodded " My child..was made from alcohol" Iris nodded and walked away, Klaus glared at her " Then what's making you upset" Iris looked at him and touched her own stomach " A stranger. Another women was introduced to your family yet you kept me away from them. They have no idea of me, of me and you" Iris looked at Klaus finally the tears falling.

Klaus got angry and laughed pointing at the door " Do you see those people? How could you possibly not understand why I never wanted to introduce you to them" Iris sighed and shook her head. Klaus walked over to her touching her cheeks " You're the only good thing in my life, I can't allow those people to ruin you.." Iris touched his heart " We are one of the same Klaus.. you have half and I have the other.." Klaus nodded hugging her tightly glaring at the wall " I can't lose you" "You won't ever"

Iris nodded and heard soft knocking on the door " There here" She harden and tightened her grip" and she is.." Klaus turned around letting go of Iris who walked over to the couch and sprawled out on it. " Come in" Klaus spoke roughly. Elijah came in looking at the two with Hayley appearing by his side causing Iris to scoff, and Hayley to cross her arms. Klaus smirked " Thirsty?" Elijah kindly declined. " Well I know I'll need one for this kind of talk " Klaus brought the whole bottle to the table, and lifted Iris's legs moving them out the way.

Elijah noted how skinship was almost natural for the two. " I came to ask." Iris coughed " Sit please it hurts my neck to look up" Elijah sat down on the opposite sofa facing the two, and Hayley looked around and sat next to Elijah. "Now where we're you?" Iris smiled softly sitting up because it was rude to talk to someone laying down. Elijah " I came to ask you two call of this silly game you two are playing." Elijah looked at Iris and Klaus.

Iris had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Klaus though didn't " Do you prefer I just send Iris to go get the two and bring them to me alive? and kill them off quickly?" Iris shook her head " tisk tisk and I was just trying to give them a fighting chance."Iris giggled.

Elijah nodded softly and looked at Iris " I don't know you but I would like to get to know you? may we talk?" Hayley also decided to jump in " Plus I need to talk to Klaus" Iris snapped her neck to Hayley " That you do..you should tell him the truth since he already sort of fingered it out you think? " Hayley sat up straighter and looked looked at Iris confused in which receive and innocent smile. "Where would you like to talk Elijah? and When?" Iris asked keeping her gaze on Hayley. Elijah stood up holding his hand out to Iris " Now and somewhere else if you don't mind" Klaus smacked Elijah's hand away and grabbed Iris's forearm helping her up. Elijah blinked confused but accepted the hostile decline of helping this women.

Iris looked at Klaus " I trust you" Klaus smirked "As I do you" Hayley almost gasped at the raw power coming from the two with those simple words. Iris walked to the door to have Elijah open it, and have a pain in her chest and looked over at Klaus who was glaring at Elijah.

Hayley looked at Klaus as the door shut and he looked back at her " Well this get this started sha'll we" Klaus took a swig and smirked at her.

_**Factory with Iris and Elijah**_

Iris looked around the abandon factory " Well you sure know how to show a girl a good time" Elijah stood in front of Iris "Let me guess you have question's and you think I can answer them? or are you just a curious little guy?" Elijah was collecting his thoughts trying to figure her out.

" What is your relationship with my brother?" Iris giggled "Ah straight to the point I like that maybe you are Klaus brother." Iris smirked and Elijah took a few steps closer, Iris tapped her chin place her free hand on her hip " I love your brother" Elijah was caught off guard by her bluntness. Elijah shook his head " You don't know what your getting into with him" Iris giggled "I been around you're brother many many centuries" Elijah squinted " What are you?" Iris winked " That my friend is for Klaus to tell you."

Iris touched her chest " I belong to Klaus, mind body and soul all his anger, all his pain it's never around when I'm there I'll stay by his side for as long as he keeps me." Elijah nodded " You do know he's having a baby" Iris rolled her eyes " You do know I know you want to father that baby?" Elijah stiffened " I don't care, I won't judge the baby for the mistake of my foolish love, and some drunk abandon wolf"

Elijah sighed " Maybe you can talk my brother out of this game" Iris frowned " Of course I could, but I don't want to.." Elijah eyebrows stitched together in confusion " I can feel how much those two hurt Klaus, if anything I want them to suffer more then ever. Klaus and me we are connected in a way that no one can break" Elijah then realized she touches her chest a lot " The heart.." Iris giggled " ding ding ding we have a winner, Klaus heart is heavy and burdened so a chain wraps around me heart, and my heart is light and and forever so a red string wraps around his, very difficult to explain."

Elijah crossed his arms " Try to" Iris rolled her eyes " Bossy..it's cute with Klaus annoying with you. What I am plays a part in this, Let's just say I chose to be by Klaus side no matter how much he runs or what he does I wont leave" Elijah brought up something he remembered " You said I couldn't hurt you if I tried what does that mean" Iris yawned " An original? trying to hurt me? Please you have to be kidding you might do some damage but in the end you'll lose"

Iris eyes widen and turned purple and her top and bottom fangs turned sharp. _**"Klaus"**_ Elijah gasped in shocked and realized a little to late that there plan would backfired if Iris really is connected to Klaus heart. Elijah raced to Klaus quickly.

_Previously_

_Elijah and Hayley came up with the to shove the dagger in Klaus, and use Elijah to distract and get information out of Iris.._

Iris felt a sharp pain in her chest, and then kept feeling it so much agony and she realized it was Klaus chain clenching her heart tighter then normal. Iris immediately knew something was off and he was endangered her instincts kicked and she raced across the buildings to Klaus slowly different tails started appearing from her back-side, as she raced quicker to Klaus.

Elijah busted into the apartment of Hayley smiling at Elijah and it slowly fell and she looked at him concerned "What happened?" Elijah looked at Klaus on the floor with a dagger in his chest " Take it out quickly" Hayley was now irritated "WHY we finally have him he's done" A yip noise was heard was the window's shattered and Iris crouched over Klaus.

Hayley gasped quickly moving behind Elijah, Hayley knew it was Iris but not sure what the hell happened to make this Iris eye's was a light purple color, her fangs were sharp and long and she had nine-tails flailing around behind her that was long a fluffy. "A fox demon.." Elijah looked down at Hayley " What?" " Sh-shes a fox demon..and a powerful one.."

Hayley shivered slightly, Elijah looked at Iris who seemed in a trance, snarling and crouching over Klaus not moving from her spot. "I thought they were myths. They aren't supposed to be over here.." Elijah noticed a tail wrap it's self around the dagger, and try to take a step foreward just to have another tail throw a table at the two, in which Elijah knocked out the way.

The dagger was pulled out of Klaus chest, and the chain grip was loosened on her heart, but she still kept her form and kept crouched over Klaus. Klaus chuckled noticing what was going on and felt the slight pull of the red string. "Surprise surprise brother..seems you also wanted to betray me..and you" Klaus looked over at Hayley in disgust " Should have known you were up to no good."

Iris allowed Klaus to move behind her "**YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?! YOUR ON BROTHER FOR HER!?" **Hayley jumped while Iris stood her ground ready to attack if needed. Klaus rubbed his face pissed and knocking stuff over, while Iris snarled at the two. "Klaus please you wouldn't listen to reason" Elijah looked at him carefully.

Klaus pointed at the door then himself " They hurt me first they hurt me! I wanted us to be** a family! but you you two didn't want me!" **

Iris was now ready to kill until "Iris" Iris stood straight her eyes normal before anyone realized it Klaus voice, calmed her even so he was upset she became stable " Leave you two..you never wanted to talk.. the loyalty he tried to force out of you two..it's no longer needed." Elijah was slowly understanding what she was saying " Klaus wait I'm s-" "You're sorries are unwanted. Nor needed didn't you do enough damage? I'll stay by his side as I've been doing for many many years and many more years to come"

Klaus was angry was hurt, and stood behind Iris. " The child..will call..will vist..will send letters but other than that..Elijah." Iris looked at Hayley who was speechless, and then back at Elijah " You made you're choice..now live with it." Elijah spoke up " You have no say so here!" Klaus laughed harshly" She has more say so then you and that wench ever had.."

Iris took a deep breath " Everyone here has some purpose for Klaus, you wanted him to change, Hayley you only want him to get close to Elijah..why is it so hard for you to accept him as he is?" Elijah stiffened up, and Klaus barked out **"GET OUT"** With that Elijah and Hayley left with no words not even looking back.

Iris kept facing the closed door it felt like hours until Klaus spoke " Iris, how can you stay?" Iris walked away from him " **DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME"** Iris snapped her head to Klaus" I CAN WALK AWAY CAN'T YOU SEE THIS? I ALWAYS COULD WALK AWAY! But I never did I never walked away and I'm not going to I just need you to see you don't have to force me to stay! YOU NEVER HAVE TO FORCE ME So why them! Why work so hard for them!" Klaus realized what she was trying to hint to him. Klaus walked to her " I have no reason to force you to stay..I know you will stay but them..I want a fa-" "Let me..let me be your family..let me be your enemy, your friend, your lover, everything and more that's all I want.. I lost a tail for you!"

Klaus looked away remembering that night..

_Flashback_

_"TELL ME TELL ME WHERE HE IS" A young girl was clawing at the hand choking her into the ground " No! I won't tell you go away!" The girl eye's burned with tears that fell and stung her cheek, the man punched her in the gut she coughed out giving a airy scream " Please please no!" another man came over with an axe the girl saw threw blurred vision what he was about to do._

_"Tell us where Klaus is or.." The axe came down on her tail, her eyes widen and she screeched out in pain " NO! Let go of me! MY TAIL AH" The girl screamed and went hysterical over the pain and lost of something she can never gain back her tail. 'Klaus..Klaus..' after about ten minutes of them yelling at her and threatening to cut off another tail, the girl stared blankly at the sky as it began to rain "Such terrible terrible people.."_

_The man lifted his arms to remove another tail but to realize his arms were tore off, Klaus had appeared and the girl couldn't see what was going on but she could hear the begging, the screaming she knew Klaus was there._

_Klaus leaned down and picked the girl up 'Such beauty..' Klaus saw her tail on the ground grey and lost off color that beautiful tail that shined with light and color had been removed. "Why Iris" Iris spoke calmly " Because you're mine's alone." Klaus felt his heart clench and he kissed the girls forehead as she passed out._

_Flashback end._

Klaus kissed Iris forehead like he did many centuries ago, and she froze up. " Come let's go play the game..I want to stand by my girl against everyone else..and for me to cut off ties I need to get rid of the people who caused me this pain." Iris looked at Klaus " Then it's us..they won't matter no matter?" Klaus looked out the window " I'm loyal to them..regardless of what they do to me.." Iris already knew that.." but it will be us."

Iris sighed nodded " Game on then right?" Klaus smirked " Game on love."

A few hours later Iris grabbed her new heels Klaus had just gotten for her and he sighed " Love you complain about ruining your heels" Iris looked at him " No don't start I wear only heels and wedges" Klaus chuckled and the left.

Elijah decide to try again to talk to Klaus later that night, Elijah found a note saying "game on" and looked out the window worriedly.

* * *

**This story is going way to fast, so chapter three will be slowed down! BIG TIME and by chapter four you will know Iris background, and story, and chapter 5 you will learn of how her a Klaus came to be**


End file.
